


unsaid words

by honeyama



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: maybe akaashi has a crush on the person he shares a dorm with, but he’d never say that out loud
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856593
Kudos: 55





	unsaid words

**Author's Note:**

> day 2! mutual pining/obliviousness, college au, roommates

Akaashi couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning, the mattress underneath him suddenly felt too hard and his mind couldn’t stop its thinking. His head and eyes began to hurt. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy in the same room as him. He couldn’t stop thinking about his loud obnoxious laugh which was so endearing, his cute catch phrase, his hair which was always spiked but when he was lucky, Akaashi would see it natural. He also couldn’t stop thinking about his bushy eyebrows and owlish eyes and his cute stupidity. He was very unintelligent at times, (most times actually but Akaashi didn’t want to be harsh), but he was intelligent at times as well. He also couldn’t stop thinking about his short temper. Akaashi really couldn’t stop thinking about Bokuto Koutarou. 

Akaashi sighed. His body started to ache and feel restless from laying down too long. He stood and made his way over to his desk and sat down then powered his laptop on. 

He started typing: _how to tell your crush you like them_. 

He read from almost every site on the first page of the browser, then a little from the second until his tired brain figured out they all said the same thing. 

They all said the same thing like: life is short, tell your crush you like them, and be confident. 

Akaashi’s eyes started to burn from being dry since he’d been staring at the laptop screen for over and hour. He powered it off and made his way back to bed and slept.

—

The sun filtered in through the blinds, making sun streaks all across the room and birds chirped happily outside the window. Akaashi’s alarm didn’t ring as it was the weekend. 

He looked over at Bokuto who was still sleeping, except he was facing Akaashi’s way, not the wall. 

The black haired boy found himself studying Bokuto’s sleeping face. The owlish boy’s mouth was slightly opened and drooling, his hair was flat and falling over his eyes, and his breathing was steady and heavy.

He looked cute and Akaashi wanted nothing more but to brush his hair away from his roommates eyes with his fingers and kiss his head and cheeks until he woke up. 

Akaashi rose from his bed and made his way into their dorm’s bathroom which just had a toilet and a sink. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and fixed his bed head slightly and put on his glasses as he wanted his eyes to rest from his contacts before exiting the bathroom. 

He quickly got changed into a warm sweater and comfortable sweatpants that looked nice enough to wear out. He left the dorm and headed to a nearby café to pick up coffee and breakfast. 

—

The café wasn’t far, only a bus ride away and when he got there his phone vibrated. He took it out his pocket and checked the caller ID. He answered.

”Good morning, Bokuto, hello.” Akaashi said softly. His heart was racing.

”Akaas,” Bokuto whined, the nickname falling sweetly from his tired mouth. “Where’d you go?” 

“I’m picking up breakfast. Do you want your usual order?” Akaashi replied, a smile growing on his face. 

“Yes please, ‘Kaashi! Thank you!” His voice sounded nice over a phone, Akaashi thought.

”No problem, see you soon.”

”Bye! Return safely!”

”Thank you.”

He put his phone back in his pocket and waited in line. Eventually, he got to order and pay and then waited for his order.

His friend was working today and he gave Akaashi’s order to him.

”Are you going to tell him?” Oikawa asked, nosy as ever.

”Maybe, I don’t know. What if he doesn’t feel the same way and I ruin our friendship?” Akaashi sighed and fidgeted with the bag that held their food. 

“Trust me, Keiji, he does.” Akaashi felt himself burn at that. “Now go, confess.” 

Akaashi nodded and grabbed the food bag and cardboard cup holder and left. 

—

When Akaashi entered their shared dorm, Bokuto was changed into comfy clothes and watching a video on his phone. His hair was also down and Akaashi’s hand tingled since he wanted to touch his hair so bad. 

”Hello, I’m back.” Akaashi smiled at him as he set their items on his desk.

”Welcome back!” Bokuto chirped and stood from his bed. Akaashi handed him his drink and breakfast sandwich. Bokuto thanked him before eating.

They ate in silence at their own desks. As they ate, Akaashi felt anxious. He was alone with a guy he liked very much and he was afraid he’d crack and confess. 

“I have to tell you something-“

”Kaashi, I-“

Bokuto laughed. Akaashi lightly chuckled himself.

”You go first, Akaashi, I can wait.” 

Oh shit, this was really happening. There’s no way out of it now unless the fire alarm rang and they’d have to evacuate. He kind of wished that would happen, but nope, Akaashi can’t keep this a secret anymore. 

“Okay. Promise you won’t hate me though?”

”Nothing could ever make me hate you, Akaashi, unless you were a criminal who has done terrible things.” 

Akaashi’s heart hurt as he laughed.

”That’s nice to know, Bokuto, thank you,” Akaashi inhaled deeply to try to calm his beating heart. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. The words were stuck in his throat. He couldn’t find the courage to say them. “Uh..I like you? I have for a long time, I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while but I’m a coward and I was afraid I’d ruin our friendship. So yeah, I mean it’d be fine if you didn’t return the feelings, but at the same time, ouch?” He was rambling now. 

He wasn’t looking at Bokuto. His eyes were focused on his half eaten bagel.

”Really? Akaashi! I was going to tell you that too.” Bokuto finally replied after what felt like years. Akaashi’s heart stuttered because no way a guy who he has been kind of in love with returns his feelings.

”What? You sure you’re not just saying that?” 

“I’m sure, Akaashi. I’ve liked you for a long time too.” 

A weight had been lifted off Akaashi’s chest and shoulders and he could finally _breathe_.

”Okay wow, what now? I feel so relieved.” Akaashi nervously said. His voice was slightly shaky. 

“Does this mean I can finally kiss you whenever I want? And hold your hand too? And play with your hair?” Bokuto asked excitedly. He reminded Akaashi of a puppy. 

“Yes, I’d like that a lot, Bokuto.” Akaashi’s cheeks hurt from smiling too widely. 

“Thank god. Then please let me take you on a date tomorrow?”

Akaashi was almost surprised Bokuto couldn’t hear his beating heart. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you enjoyed :)) this was kinda short and almost rushed aaaaa i wanted to get it out in time


End file.
